


She-ra short stories and AUs

by dooomninja



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Random AUs, rated for language, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooomninja/pseuds/dooomninja
Summary: just an AU idea i had when rewatching the show. if i get any more i will share them here toofirst up an AU where Adora is a bit more reckless, Catra is a bit more rebellious, and they are a bit more decisive at sticking together





	She-ra short stories and AUs

After Adora's declaration she expects Catra to be shocked but she responds "duh! did you just figure that out! manipulation is shadow weaver's whole thing. She has been messing with our head's since we were kids"

 

Adora sags for a moment then says "i'm so stupid"

 

"well duh! now come on!"

 

"no! fuck them!"

 

"wow good girls got a mouth on her"

 

"fuck the horde! and fuck shadow weaver!"

 

"no thanks..." Catra says clearly amused

 

"we should just go..."

 

"what."

 

"just us" Adora says little more than a whisper

 

"thats crazy Adora..."

 

"but you are considering it..."

 

"fuck! i am... but how would..."

 

"we have a tank..."

 

"they would chase us"

 

"not if we blow them up."

 

"now you are thinking like me." Catra says with a grin then it drops and she says "wait, are you serious?"

 

"you said you wanted to see the world"

 

"shadow weaver is going to kill me"

 

"No! we look after each other! us against the world!"

 

"you're not even a little bit joking..."

 

"not even a little bit. come on don't make me the reckless one it suits you way better!"

 

Their little joy ride throws the raid into chaos but it's not long 'till they take a shot from a drone. they ditch the tank and vanish into the ruins, they are some of the best and they know all the tricks the horde has... what they don't count on is running into Glimmer and Bow. Glimmer goes on a whole rant and Adora tries to calm her down while Catra and Bow fight off some horde soldiers following them, then she gives Adora the sword...

 

"Catra promise not to freak"

 

"i promise nothing!" she calls back facing down a drone

 

"FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!"

 

...

 

"i don't know what the fuck just happened and i don't care..."

 

"that all you have to say Catra?"

 

"we just turned our backs on the horde and you grew two feet and threw around tanks with your bare hands. i am fucking out!"

 

"please Catra"

 

"shutup! it's clear you don't need me! with you magic-"

 

"you're all i ever needed" what Adora said knocks the wind out of Catra better than any punch. "oh no...we turned our backs on the horde! where are we going to go?!"

 

"hey it's ok you're with us now, let's go home"

 

"ha! like your queen would welcome a couple of horde defectors"

 

"i'm sure she would... eventually"

 

"but only on her terms" Adora says still sounding exhausted and still leaning against Catra for support “we need to find our own way...”

 

Glimmer and Bow watch them disappear into the whispering woods “mum is going to kill me”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. 
> 
> i'm not sure i have much more to add to this AU, i have a couple of ideas but i'm not sure tbh a lot of what would happen after this might not be that interesting, but as i say i have a couple of ideas so we will see.


End file.
